Everybody wants to be a cat
by Rosa020
Summary: "- Walter ? - Hum... ? - Ôte-moi d'un doute : je n'ai absolument aucune inquiétude à avoir quant au fait que ce chat soit là pour une expérience et qu'il porte le même prénom que moi ? - Mais non voyons, que vas-tu chercher... ?"
1. Chapter 1

'_avec une voix très grave' Oh oh oh ! Que vois-je ? Des petits lecteurs assemblés autour du sapin, les yeux brillants d'impatience ! Avez-vous été bien sages, cette année ? Avez-vous comblée votre auteur favorite (j'espère bien, que je suis la favorite…) de reviews dithyrambiques ? Avez-vous fait preuve de patience envers elle ? Bon, pour ce qui est de ce dernier point on en est moins sûrs, mais ça devrait aller… Allez, bonne lecture. Et surtout JOYEUX NOËL !_

**« Everybody wants to be a cat,**

**because the cat's the only cat**

**who knows where it's at. »**

Peter s'éveilla de sa sieste en début de soirée. Non pas qu'il savait lire l'heure, mais la luminosité ambiante ainsi que le silence relatif qui régnait sur le laboratoire lui permettaient d'estimer assez précisément le moment de la journée. S'étant redressé, il constata que le dessous de l'armoire était définitivement trop étroit pour s'y étirer, et il se glissa hors de sa cachette pour poursuivre ses exercices dans davantage d'espace. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, à présent, et parfaitement en forme. Il n'avait pas faim. Plissant les yeux et rétrécissant ses pupilles, il balaya la pièce du regard. Il avisa Walter, penché sur un microscope. Il ne semblait pas lui prêter attention, et dans l'immédiat cette situation convenait à Peter. Il ne s'ennuyait pas **à ce point là**. Astrid, elle, était absente. C'était peut-être également une bonne chose : il se pouvait fort qu'elle soit partie faire quelques courses, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle ramène des choses intéressantes, délicieuses et comestibles de ses petites virées. Peter s'en lécha les babines d'anticipation.

Bon, tout ça c'était bien joli, mais il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose d'amusant… Dans son ancienne maison, quand il s'ennuyait, il jouait à la bagarre avec le long rideau qui tombait jusque par terre. Mais ici, il n'y avait pas de rideaux. Une fois, il s'était amusé à pourchasser à travers le laboratoire, sautant sur les tables et les étagères. Il avait flanqué un joyeux bazar, et Walter n'avait même pas été en colère, au contraire même, il avait beaucoup ris. Mais bon, pourchasser dans le vide, ça va cinq minutes. Peut-être pouvait-il chercher de nouvelles cachettes où se rouler en boule ? Certes, il l'avait déjà fait. Mais ça serait drôle quand même…

Un meuglement attira son attention, et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur inquiétante tandis qu'il les levait sur la vache. Voilà ! Ça, c'était une bonne idée ! Il allait jouer avec la vache ! Passablement ravi, il se mit debout et trottina gaiement vers sa cible. À mi-chemin, une nouvelle idée lui traversa l'esprit et, profitant de ce que le ruminant ne l'avait pas encore aperçu, il se tapi sur le sol et rampa hors de son champs de vision. Il la contourna à pas de velours et se dissimula sans mal dans la paille qui jonchait son box. Là, ça devenait plus délicat : il devait faire bien attention à ce qu'elle ne l'écrase pas par inadvertance, tout en demeurant invisible et silencieux. Tel le puissant chasseur, Peter rampa, mètre par mètre, vers sa proie, calculant d'avance sa trajectoire : il lui suffirait de bondir sur le bord de la mangeoire, et de là sur son dos. Juste assez de temps pour sortir ses griffes, et alors…

- MEUH !

- Peter ! Voyons ! Ce ne sont pas des manières !

Allons bon ! Ce stupide animal avait fini par attirer l'attention de Walter, qui saisit Peter par la peau du cou avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'enfuir du dos de Gene, et retourna s'asseoir non sans le poser sur ses genoux. Peter amorça un geste pour s'enfuir, mais le savant entreprit de le gratter juste sous l'oreille et, complètement subjugué, il se roula en boule sur ses genoux en ronronnant, paupières mi-closes. Rien à faire, il l'aurait toujours, avec ça…

- Tu m'as appelé, Walter ?

Bishop fils venait de passer la tête par la porte du bureau, où il finissait de rédiger un rapport –il avait tiré à pile ou face avec Olivia et il avait perdu, bien qu'il la soupçonne fortement d'avoir triché… Il cherchait toujours comment on pouvait tricher à pile ou face, d'ailleurs… Son savant fou de père leva les yeux.

- Moi ? Non, je parlais au chat. Tu as fini ? ajouta-t-il, constatant que son fils attachait son manteau et passait sa sacoche en bandoulière.

- Ouais. Depuis quand t'as un chat ? Non, attend, oublie cette question : t'as appelé le chat Peter ?

- Ça lui va très bien, assura Walter, en soulevant le matou gris qui ronronnait sur ses genoux. N'est-ce pas, Peter ? J'en ai besoin pour une expérience…

- Pauvre bête, soupira son fils, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il avait déjà une main sur la poignée lorsqu'une terrifiante pensée lui traversa l'esprit, et il pivota sur ses talons.

- Walter ?

- Hum… ?

- Ôte-moi d'un doute : je n'ai absolument aucune inquiétude à avoir quant au fait que ce chat soit là pour une expérience et qu'il porte le même prénom que moi ?

- Mais non, voyons, que vas-tu chercher… ?

Peter préféra couper court et fiche le camps de là vite fait. Walter avait ce regard un brin machiavélique des mauvais jours, celui que devait avoir Frankenstein, ou le Docteur Jekyll… Et c'était pas bon signe…

F - F - F

Réflexion faite, et après avoir ouvert la porte de l'appartement d'Olivia, où il passait désormais davantage de temps que chez lui, il se demanda si Walter n'aurait pas été moins terrifiant que trois regards de femme –d'accord, un regard de fille et deux regards de femme braqués sur sa personne.

- Ouhlà, y a du monde ! Je repasserais…

- Toi, tu ne bouges pas… ! s'exclama Rachel en se levant du canapé sur lequel elle était assise pour se précipiter vers lui, le tirer à l'intérieur par le bras et claquer la porte derrière lui.

Elle lui fit face, les mains sur les hanches, et il s'attendit presque à se faire réprimander. Ella et Olivia assistaient à la scène, l'air passablement amusées. Un immense sourire fendit le visage de Rachel alors qu'elle lui tendait les bras.

- … Embrasse immédiatement ta futur belle-sœur, Monsieur-je-fais-tout-à-l'envers !

Songeant qu'il paraissait plus prudent d'obéir sagement et de remettre ses questions à plus tard, il la serra de bon cœur dans ses bras, non sans avoir fusillé sa désormais fiancée du regard. Non mais elles avaient pas bientôt toutes fini de se moquer de lui ?

- Dis donc, toi, je sais pas si on te l'a dis ou si t'as vécu comme un sauvage pendant tes années nomades, mais on est sensé demander la permission à la famille avant de demander une fille en mariage !

- Quoi ?

Pour le coup franchement interloqué, Peter se dégagea des bras de Rachel.

- Attendez : c'est quoi, ce cirque ?

- Ça fait bien deux bonnes heures qu'elle frise l'hystérie, l'informa Olivia en se levant pour venir l'embrasser et se lover dans ses bras. Ne fais pas attention, elle est un peu bipolaire depuis que je lui ai dis que…

- OH MON DIEU ! VOUS ALLEZ VOUS MARRIER !

- Voilà.

- Tante Olivia a dis que je pourrais être demoiselle d'honneur, lança Ella en trottinant jusqu'à eux pour que Peter la prenne dans ses bras aussi. Je peux ?

- Évidemment, répondit Peter en la soulevant de terre pour la chatouiller. De toute façon, c'est à Olivia de choisir les demoiselles d'honneur, mais tu feras ça très bien.

- Il faut fixer une date, gémit Rachel, qui semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme après avoir sautillé dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement.

- Là dessus aussi, elle tourne en boucle depuis deux heures, soupira sa sœur aînée, en récupérant sa nièce pour permettre à Peter de poser sac et manteau. Elle devient sourde quand j'essaie de lui expliquer qu'on a deux ou trois autres urgences, en ce moment…

- À Noël ! À Noël, ce serait parfait ! Tellement romantique… ! poursuivait Rachel en s'élançant vers le salon.

- Rassure-moi, elle va s'en remettre ? s'enquit Peter, à l'oreille d'Olivia, l'air faussement inquiet.

Elle haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

- Pas sûr. Dans un an ou deux, peut-être. Quand je lui ai dis, elle a pratiquement fondu en larmes et éclaté de rire en même temps. Ensuite elle m'a prise dans ses bras tout en jurant que tu étais un parfait abruti et qu'elle allait te tuer dès que tu allais rentrer.

- Oh, je devrais peut-être me considérer comme chanceux, alors ? demanda-t-il en se penchant sur elle.

Elle hocha la tête en riant juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Ella se tortilla dans les bras d'Olivia.

- Beurk ! J'veux pas voir ! Laisse-moi descendre !

Sa tante fut ravie de lui obéir, ayant désormais les bras libres pour les passer autour du cou de Peter, qui la serra doucement contre lui. Il avait tendance à ne plus y penser dans la journée, mais, chaque fois qu'il voyait Olivia et se rappelait subitement qu'ils étaient fiancés, une onde de joie pure le traversait intégralement, quelle que soit la situation. Le sourire incroyablement stupide qui hantait son visage, à leur retour de France, avait dis à Walter tout ce qu'il voulait savoir et, après une petite danse de la victoire qui avait failli tourner au strip-tease, il s'était contenté d'aller embrasser Olivia et de lui dire d'un ton très calme et très sérieux qu'elle pouvait l'appeler Papa, désormais. Complètement surréaliste. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Mais bon, rien à foutre, ils allaient se marier. L'univers pouvait bien s'affaisser sur lui-même, ça ne l'intéressait plus.

- Eh, les amoureux ! Faut le dire, si on dérange, hein ?

Un petit rire les traversa, impossible de dire de qui il était venu, tandis qu'ils tournaient simultanément la tête vers Rachel, qui les observait d'un air très satisfait.

- Pourquoi tu nous regardes comme ça ? demanda Olivia.

Sa sœur lui sourit avec tendresse en retour.

- Vous y aurez mis le temps, hein ? Allez, ça suffit les bisous, on passe à table !

_En ce jour de Noël, les reviews sont plus que jamais appréciées. D'autant plus que vous commencez à connaître mes mauvaises habitudes (auxquelles la nouvelle année ne changera strictement __**rien**__), qui consistent à m'auto-convaincre que si les lecteurs ne commentent pas, c'est qu'ils n'aiment pas, auquel cas aucun intérêt à poursuivre la publication, n'est-ce pas… ?_

_Comment ça, « Père Fouettard, que faîtes-vous là ? Rendez-nous le Père Noël ! » ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Je profite de peu de santé mentale qui me reste pour tous vous remercier de vos reviews, en particulier Plume Verte et Phoenix, qui m'écrivent hors connexion, ce qui m'empêche de leur répondre directement. Et maintenant… :_

_OH MY GOD ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire après avoir (enfin) vu la saison 4 de Fringe. AAAAAAAAARGH ! Je n'y ferais aucune allusion pour ne pas spoiler ceux d'entre-vous qui seraient plus en retard que moi, mais les autres, vous me comprenez, hein ? La fin… La dernière scène, l'ultime révélation dans cette chambre d'hôpital… Je… Je… J'ai beau craindre le pire pour la suite, vu l'épisode dans le futur, je… JE CROIS QUE MON PAUVRE PETIT CŒUR NE VA PAS Y RÉSISTER !_

'_mort subite de l'auteur'_

**« I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing,**

**but a cat's the only cat**

**who knows how to swing. »**

Lorsque Peter et Olivia débarquèrent dans le laboratoire de Walter, le lendemain matin, ils comprirent immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Trop de silence, et une odeur d'électricité qui flottait dans l'air…

- Euh… Walter ? appela précautionneusement Peter, tout en tendant le bras droit pour empêcher Olivia de trop s'avancer dans la pièce.

- Je suis là ! répondit la voix étouffée du savant fou, bientôt suivie par un miaulement de protestation.

- Walter, arrête de torturer ce chat !

- Quel chat ? s'enquit Olivia, tandis qu'ils mettaient enfin la main sur Walter, dans la pièce d'à côté.

La réponse à cette question lui apparut d'elle-même, sous la forme d'un chat gris que Walter s'efforçait de tenir immobile d'une main tout en lui fixant des électrodes sur la tête. Astrid observait la scène de loin, l'air peinée.

- Je lui ai dis que je refusais de l'aider à torturer un animal, mais ça n'a pas suffit à l'arrêter…

- Walter, laisse ce chat, insista Peter.

Olivia semblait le partager entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce que je fais, et il n'aura pas mal… Je n'en dirais pas autant de moi, ajouta-t-il avec un coup d'œil aux marques de griffures qui ornaient ses mains. Que ne ferait-on pas pour la science… ?

Les miaulements du chat se firent d'autant plus nombreux et aiguë lorsque Walter entreprit de l'attacher à son tabouret avec des sangles de cuir. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers un ordinateur et commença à se brancher à lui-même des électrodes sur la tête, Peter était à bout de patience.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, encore ?

- Une expérience…

- J'avais cru comprendre… Arrête un peu, je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas ce que tu fais…

Olivia et Astrid avaient depuis longtemps quitté la pièce pour aller se pencher sur l'affaire en cours. Peter rejoignit son père en quelques pas et lui ôta les électrodes. Le manège dura bien quelques minutes, car Walter faisait mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir et refixait sans cesse les mêmes fils. Son fils finit par tous les prendre en bouquet dans sa main pour qu'il cesse une bonne fois pour toute. Le regard du savant fou s'éclaira et il le poussa pour qu'il s'assoit dans un fauteuil.

- Oh, excellente idée ! Un sujet plus jeune et aux facultés psychiques non endommagées fera davantage l'affaire !

- À quel moment me suis-je porté volontaire pour te servir de cobaye ? s'enquit le jeune homme en levant les yeux au plafond.

Néanmoins, il se laissa faire, non sans appréhension, mais non sans penser qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde que Walter teste sa dernière invention/théorie/folie sur un autre. Au moins, si quelque chose clochait, ils auraient l'auteur de la catastrophe sous la main pour chercher une solution… Alors que son père se penchait sur son clavier d'ordinateur, Peter jugea tout de même opportun de lancer :

- Avant de faire quoique ce soit, souviens toi que je vais me marier. En dehors du fait que cette idée avait l'air de te mettre en joie, Olivia va te pendre s'il m'arrive un truc grave et irréversible.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Walter.

Peter changea d'avis. Quand Walter disait « Ne t'inquiète pas. », on pouvait s'attendre à la fin du monde… Il amorça un geste pour se lever. Retomba d'un coup dans son fauteuil alors que le chat qui portait son nom se tortillait brutalement pour se remettre sur ses pattes. Ensuite, ce fut le noir.

F – F – F

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous avez intérêt à ce qu'il se réveille…

- J'imagine très bien, agent Dunham… Et vous semblez oublier qu'il s'agit de mon fils !

- Avouez que ça vous est sorti de l'esprit quand vous l'avez utilisé comme cobaye ! Avouez !

- Olivia, je suis d'accord avec vous, mais on aura du mal à aider Peter en s'énervant. Walter, qu'avez-vous fait exactement ?

- Rien qui n'était pas prévu dans le protocole de l'expérience, vous avez ma parole…

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on vous demande, Walter !

Peter éternua, ce qui fit tourner d'un coup trois têtes dans sa direction. Quoi, il y avait un problème ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le regardaient tous, comme ça ? Oh, il n'aimait pas du tout le regard gourmand et plein de curiosité de Walter, il ferait mieux de disparaître immédiatement avant qu'il lui prenne une autre idée farfelue… Il voulut se lever d'un bond et prendre la fuite. Il fut surpris de ne pas y parvenir. Presque autant que de se retrouver soudain soutenu par plusieurs mains tandis qu'on l'assommait de paroles dont il n'était pas certain de saisir le sens…

- Doucement…

- Ne vous levez pas trop vite !

- Ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Tu nous entends, Peter ?

Ça pour entendre, il entendait ! Les sons se répercutaient dans son crâne, c'était atrocement douloureux… Et puis il avait comme l'impression d'avoir un souci de taille, subitement… Taille au sens premier du terme… Ses pattes avaient changé de longueur et d'emplacement, ses oreilles avaient rétréci, et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette fourrure ? Ouvrant la bouche, il miaula de douleur, puis d'indignation en réalisant que, offense suprême, on l'avait également privé des crocs qui faisaient de lui un redoutable chasseur… ! Les mains qui le soutenaient le lâchèrent aussitôt et il retomba en arrière, dans le fauteuil où il était affalé.

- Il vient de…

- J'ai pas rêvé ? Vous l'avez entendu aussi ?

- Il a vraiment… Miaulé ?

- Fantastique ! Ça a marché au delà de mes espérances !

Finalement, songea Peter, il allait peut-être rester gentiment affalé là où il était affalé, et attendre qu'il se sente un peu mieux. Regarder Walter se faire pourchasser à travers le laboratoire par une blonde en furie était un spectacle intéressant, et il n'était pas en état de faire autre chose que de le regarder, alors…

F – F – F

Ce fut la pagaille sans nom qui régnait autour de lui qui finit par réveiller Peter. Nom de Dieu, Walter allait entendre parler du pays ! Il avait un mal de crâne de tous les diables, en plus de l'impression que des gens hurlaient directement dans sa tête. Et un urgent besoin de tousser afin d'extraire le truc qui lui bloquait la gorge…

Ouvrant un œil, puis l'autre, il fit plusieurs constatations : il n'aurait pas besoin d'engueuler Walter, Olivia était visiblement en train de s'en charger pour lui. Oh, là il serait peut-être même utile qu'Astrid intervienne, il n'était pas absolument certain que le savant survive, s'il recevait le dossier d'une chaise sur la tête… Seconde constatation : ses problèmes d'ouïe n'étaient pas seulement des hallucinations auditives. On était bel et bien en train de crier sur tous les tons autour de lui –et non pas dans sa tête. Troisième constatation : de là où il était il pouvait s'admirer lui-même, affalé dans le fauteuil où Walter l'avait poussé, occupé à contempler le spectacle d'un air pensif. Stop. Y avait un souci quelque part, mais où… ? Seigneur ! Comment se faisait-il qu'il puisse se voir lui-même ?

Décidé à en avoir le cœur net, il voulut se relever. Il en fut incapable. Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas la force, mais, en réalité, des sangles de cuir l'immobilisaient.

Il comprit le fin mot de l'histoire juste avant de cracher une boule de poils, lorsque son regard tomba sur un miroir, quelques mètres plus loin. Il nota les yeux fauves, les oreilles pointus, les petites pattes rondes, les crocs, les griffes, le pelage gris. Putain de merde. Il était un chat !


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde ! Alors, avant de vous abandonner entre les mains de Walter… Mais attendez, pourquoi vous sauvez-vous de cette façon ? Mais revenez, enfin !_

_Je disais donc, avant de vous laisser vous plonger dans votre lecture, j'ai une grande question éminemment importante pour la suite de mon histoire (pas celle-là, mais la suite géante que je dois mettre par écris incessamment sous peu) : au regard de la saison, il m'est en effet très difficile de maintenir plusieurs aspects de mon récit car, bien évidemment, Abrams s'en est sorti mieux que moi –du moins en ce qui concerne la saison 4, parce que les quelques spoilers que j'ai raflé sur la cinquième… 'frissonne profondément' Bref. Ma question est la suivante (ATTENTION SPOILER SAISON 4 !) : seriez-vous particulièrement dérangés par une modification plus ou moins importante du récit ? Mon plus gros problème vient des publications qui ont déjà été faites : si je dois faire apparaître Hetta, par exemple, alors il me faut placer sa naissance quelque part avant celle d'Aaron, ce qui fausse toutes les fics où il apparaît –et où Hetta, elle, n'apparaît pas, et n'est même pas citée. Pour ce qui est de l'invasion des Observateurs, je contrôle la situation, je devrais m'en sortir sans trop provoquer la pagaille. Mais vous sentiriez-vous particulièrement perturbés par des incohérences entre mes fics à venir et celles précédemment postées ? Préférez-vous que je m'abstienne d'adapter mon scénario à la saison 4 ? Ou encore que je fasse les modifications nécessaires y compris dans les fics déjà postées –ce que je peux faire aussi, mais qui me demandera davantage de travail, cela va de soi ?_

_J'attends vos avis par review ! N'hésitez pas à venir voter nombreux, si je n'ai que deux voix et qu'elles ont chacune un avis différent ça ne va pas beaucoup m'aider ^^ Vos avis à tous sont nécessaires, inscrits ou pas, lecteur assidu ou pas, que ce soit votre première review ou pas, que vous soyez de passage ou que vous veniez régulièrement, qu'importe. Votez !_

**« Who wants to dig**

**a long-haired gig**

**or stuff like that ?**

**When everybody wants to be a cat. »**

Pendant que Walter faisait passer toute une batterie de test à Peter –enfin, au corps de son fils qui semblait désormais occupé par l'esprit d'un chat- Astrid et Olivia se tenaient aux pieds d'une armoire, la tête levée pour tenter d'apercevoir le chat –enfin, le corps de chat désormais habité par l'esprit de Peter- qui s'y tenait roulé en boule.

- Comment on va le faire descendre ? se demanda Astrid à haute voix.

- J'espère surtout que Walter sait inverser le processus…

- Ne vous tracassez pas, Olivia, on a connu d'autres situations extravagantes et on s'en est toujours sortis…

Mais la voix de la jeune femme avait perdu de son assurance, sur la fin de sa phrase, et Olivia la regarda d'un air dubitatif. Là, ce n'était plus de l'extravagance, c'était la folie de Walter qui envahissait le laboratoire… Pour penser à autre chose, la jeune femme se débarrassa de son manteau et poussa une chaise juste contre l'armoire.

- Que faîtes-vous ?

- Je vais essayer de l'attraper…

- Faîtes attention à ne pas vous faire mordre ou griffer !

Si les deux jeunes femmes réalisèrent en même temps le double sens qu'auraient pu avoir ces mots si la situation avait été autre, aucune ne fit le moindre commentaire. Néanmoins, une fois qu'elle l'eut aperçu, Olivia siffla tout de même entre ses dents :

- Si tu me griffes, je te préviens, dès que Walter aura inversé ça, c'est canapé pendant six mois… !

Peter miaula pour toute réponse. Un miaulement désemparé et triste. De là où elle était, Olivia n'apercevait que deux yeux verts luisants dans l'obscurité. Doucement, précautionneusement, elle tendit un bras dans sa direction. Aussitôt, le chat se recroquevilla sur lui même, aussi loin que possible dans le coin du mur.

- Peter, murmura Olivia en essayant de prendre un ton apaisant. C'est moi, tout va bien. Walter va inverser le processus, je te le promets, d'accord ? Mais tu ne peux pas rester ici toute la journée, allez, viens…

Elle laissa sa main tendue à quelques centimètres de lui, sans l'approcher davantage, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Le chat avança d'abord sa petite tête grise, les oreilles plaquées sur le crâne. Il semblait complètement désorienté. Il finit probablement par reconnaître l'odeur d'Olivia car il acheva de se déplier, petit à petit. Mais sa queue restait basse et ses oreilles tombantes. Il miaula pitoyablement, et fit quelques pas pour venir sentir la main tendue d'Olivia. Son comportement l'inquiétait : il agissait davantage comme un chat que comme un humain. Dès qu'il fut à porté, elle l'attrapa par la peau du cou et l'extirpa de sa cachette malgré ses protestations. Comme il gigotait, elle l'emprisonna dans ses bras tout en descendant de sa chaise. Son contact sembla l'apaiser un peu –ce qui ne l'empêcha nullement de s'agripper à sa chemise avec ses griffes tout en fourrant la tête contre son bras.

- Peter… Peter, enlève tes griffes !

Là, Astrid avait franchement envie de rire. Walter, lui, était déjà hilare, et le chat dans le corps de Peter les observait d'un air à la fois curieux et méprisant.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a peur, comme ça ? Walter, je vous parle, arrêtez de rire !

- C'est nerveux, balbutia le savant fou, qui se retenait au dossier d'une chaise pour ne pas s'étaler sur le sol.

Astrid vola à son secours, et Olivia dut attendre qu'il soit calmé, debout avec Peter dans les bras.

- Il doit être un peu perturbé, je me demande bien pourquoi, répondit finalement Walter.

Astrid et Olivia échangèrent un regard entendu et, à eux trois, ils parvinrent à convaincre le chat de descendre des bras d'Olivia pour s'asseoir sur une table. Bishop père put ainsi constater de lui-même l'attitude ramassée et perdue de son fils. Chat. Enfin bref.

- Il doit être un peu malade. Le chat dans le corps de Peter n'arrive même pas à se lever, et lui il est passé d'un corps plus petit à un corps plus grand. Je pense que le transfert rend notre Peter un peu étourdi. Ses pupilles ne réagissent pas à la lumière, sa vision va peut-être mettre quelques heures à se stabiliser, en attendant il ne peut se fier qu'à ses autres sens pour reconnaître son environnement. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il s'accrochait à vous, agent Dunham, vous lui êtes familière.

- Vous aussi, intervint Astrid.

- C'est vrai, ça. Viens voir par là, Peter…

Walter avait à peine tendu la main vers lui que le chat reculait précipitamment en miaulant. Olivia l'attrapa juste avant qu'il ne saute de la table et ne se carapate derechef dans un coin. Cette fois, il la reconnut immédiatement, et se roula en boule dans ses bras une seconde fois. Compatissante, et aussi un peu attendrie, elle lui caressa tout doucement la tête, pour le calmer. À son grand étonnement, il se mit à ronronner. Walter en aurait bondi de joie.

- Fantastique ! Il maîtrise déjà les aspects de son nouveau corps qui lui sont étrangers ! Il faut que j'enregistre ça, surtout n'arrêtez rien… !

- Walter, revenez ici et rendez lui son corps immédiatement !

Le sourire du savant fou fut aussitôt remplacé par une moue digne d'un enfant de quatre ans à qui ont vient d'annoncer qu'il faut quitter la fête foraine.

- Déjà ? Mais voyons, l'expérience n'a plus aucun intérêt si je…

- Walter !

- Mais vous n'êtes pas curieuse de savoir si… ?

- WALTER ! La seule chose dont je sois curieuse dans l'immédiat c'est de savoir combien de temps il vous faut pour inverser ce que vous avez fait ! Vous vous en fichez peut-être complètement de traumatiser votre fils avec des expériences douteuses, mais pas moi. Ramenez-le maintenant !

- Bon, bon, d'accord…

Une nouvelle fois, Walter fit un geste pour saisir Peter par la peau du cou. Ce dernier se recroquevilla un peu plus encore contre Olivia, agrippant sa chemise avec ses griffes. Le savant baissa les bras, l'air encore plus déconfit si c'était possible.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- La dernière fois que vous l'avez touché il a fini dans le corps d'un chat, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

Avec un profond soupir et un œil noir, le savant s'en retourna vers son matériel en traînant les pieds.

- Ton père est un vrai gosse, parfois, soupira Olivia, à l'adresse du chat qui refusait toujours catégoriquement de quitter ses bras. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le téléphone sonna sur ces entrefaites, et elle dût se résoudre à décrocher d'une seule main tout en maintenant Peter contre elle de l'autre.

- Dunham ?

- Notre tueur a encore frappé. Où êtes-vous ?

- À Harvard, mais on a un problème, Monsieur…

Elle pouvait presque entendre le sourcil de Broyles se soulever à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Un problème plus urgent qu'un psychopathe qui sème des victimes en pièces détachées ?

Olivia posa sur le chat qu'elle tenait toujours un regard désolé.

- Sans doute pas…

- Je vous attends sur place avec les deux Bishop.

- Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible, Monsieur.

Son supérieur s'impatientait.

- Expliquez-vous, agent Dunham !

- En deux mots, Walter a transféré l'esprit de Peter dans le corps d'un chat.

_Et on n'oublie pas le problème posé en début de chapitre et qui réclame votre avis !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Et bien sachez le, je suis très déçue. Je vous écris des fanfictions à la pelle, je me lance dans des projets de longue haleine pour vous –bon j'aime écrire, mais si vous n'aviez pas été si nombreux à reviewer mes fics précédentes et à en réclamer davantage, je n'aurai sans doute pas été si loin. Que vous ne reviewez pas d'habitude, parce que vous n'aimez pas ça/avez la flemme/ne savez pas quoi écrire/n'importe quelle autre excuse, je peux comprendre. D'autant que j'ai quelques revieweurs réguliers. Deux, ici. Juste deux. Rappelez moi combien vous étiez à hurler au meurtre quand j'ai fini « Promesse » et ses grandes sœurs ? Plus, on est d'accord._

_Mais là je vous ai posé une question. Je vous ai demandé votre aide. Pour le coup vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous creuser la tête pour trouver quoi écrire dans le commentaire : il suffisait de donner votre avis sur la question. Après si ça vous intéresse si peu que vous n'avez aucun avis quant à ce qu'on va faire d'Etta et de l'invasion des Observateurs dans la suite de ma version, ça ne vaut pas le coup que je passe du temps à écrire la suite, on est bien d'accord ?_

_Je vous ai posé une question au début du chapitre précédent. Pourriez-vous faire un tout petit effort et essayer d'y répondre ? « Oui, ajoute Etta. » « Non, ça marche mieux sans elle. » « Je ne sais pas, ça avait l'air bien comme ça, ça risque d'être moins bien si tu changes quelque chose… ». C'est si difficile que ça ?_

_Il reste un chapitre tout rose et tout fluffy à poster après celui-là. Je dis ça, je dis rien._

_Bonne lecture quand même, allez…_

**« Everybody wants to be a cat,**

**because a cat's the only cat**

**who know where it's at. »**

Quand Olivia put enfin reprendre le chemin de son appartement, aux environs de vingt-trois heures, elle n'était pas seulement profondément agacée mais aussi passablement épuisée. Lincoln avait été réquisitionné pour venir travailler sur l'enquête avec elle, en attendant que Peter soit de nouveau opérationnel. Ceci étant dit, ils piétinaient un peu. Sans compter que Bishop fils lui manquait. Ah, et puis, comme il était hors de question de le laisser dans cet état entre les mains de Walter, elle avait dû repasser le chercher au laboratoire avant de rentrer. Une chance qu'Ella et Rachel soient parties, elle voyait mal comment elle aurait pu leur expliquer ça…

D'un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, elle vérifia que le chat –enfin, que Peter était toujours là. Les pattes avant appuyées sur le rebord de la fenêtre arrière, il regardait la route défiler. Quand elle était repassée le prendre, Astrid lui avait annoncé que sa vision s'était ajustée. Walter en avait profité pour lui demander de vérifier s'il pouvait voir dans le noir. Olivia avait failli l'étrangler. Elle s'était retenue juste à temps, songeant qu'ils n'iraient pas bien loin sans le savant fou. Ce dernier avait assuré qu'il savait comme inverser le processus, mais qu'il fallait complètement requalibrer les appareils et revérifier tout le programme pour s'assurer que ça marcherait dans l'autre sens. Il devrait être en mesure de ramener l'homme et le chat dans leurs corps respectifs sous quarante-huit heures. En attendant, il allait falloir faire avec. Désespérant.

Quand elle arrêta la voiture un peu brusquement, Peter faillit tomber de la banquette arrière et émit un miaulement de protestation.

- Désolée, souffla Olivia en grimaçant.

Elle soupira tandis qu'elle coupait le contact. Si seulement elle pouvait aller se coucher et s'apercevoir, en se réveillant le lendemain matin, que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar…

Dans l'obscurité de l'habitacle de la voiture, Peter la fit sursauter en se glissant à côté d'elle, les pattes avant sur le rebord de son siège, frottant sa tête contre son bras en ronronnant. Elle sourit faiblement. Même dans cet état il essayait de la réconforter… Alors que c'était lui qui devait en avoir le plus besoin !

- T'es gentil…

Elle le gratta derrière l'oreille, surprise de se faire si facilement aux ronronnements, avant d'ouvrir la portière. Le chat sauta à sa suite hors de la voiture, mais sursauta lorsque ses pattes touchèrent le trottoir humide et froid. Le temps était mauvais depuis le début de la semaine, et ça allait en s'aggravant. On attendait de la neige pour le mois suivant. Il miaula en sautillant sur ses pattes pour attirer son attention, et Olivia finit par se laisser convaincre et par le reprendre dans ses bras.

- T'as de la chance que ce chat ne soit pas très lourd et qu'on n'habite pas au dix-huitième étage.

Elle n'obtint qu'un ronronnement pour toute réponse, et elle se surprit à sourire. Elle avait dit « on ». « T'as de la chance qu'on n'habite pas au dix-huitième étage… » C'était vrai, à force, ils habitaient pratiquement ensembles… Ils n'en avaient pas encore discuté, mais s'ils se mariaient, peut-être allaient-ils déménager. L'idée était séduisante… Avoir leur propre chez eux. C'était l'étape précédent le fait d'avoir un enfant, non ?

Elle gloussa dans l'obscurité du palier, tout en fouillant sa poche, à la recherche de ses clefs. Peter poussa un miaulement interrogatif et elle secoua la tête.

- Rien, je me fais rire toute seule. Allez, descend maintenant.

Il sauta docilement de ses bras pour atterrir dans l'entrée, et elle alluma la lumière et referma la porte, se débarrassa de son manteau et ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la cuisine, le chat sur les talons. Trop épuisée pour cuisiner, elle se contenta de mettre un plat surgelé dans le micro-onde et caressa machinalement Peter quand ce dernier sauta sur le plan de travail.

- Je fais une exception parce que c'est toi, mais si on a un chat un jour, je veux pas le voir là, grommela-t-elle, plus amusée qu'autre chose.

Il frotta la tête contre sa main en ronronnant de plus belle pour toute réponse.

- Tu profites à peine de la situation, toi… T'en veux aussi ?

Miaulement affirmatif. Bon, au moins il avait réussi à rester expressif, c'était déjà ça. Elle partagea le plat surgelé en deux, s'en servit la moitié dans une assiette et laissa Peter manger à même la boîte. C'était quand même dingue que sa vie marche tellement sur la tête qu'elle soit à peine perturbée de prendre son dîner à vingt-trois heures avec son fiancé assis sur le comptoir, transformé en chat… Elle soupira, finit son assiette et lança :

- Ça devient n'importe quoi, ce mode de vie… Je te préviens, la prochaine fois que tu te portes volontaire pour servir de cobaye à Walter, tu vas en entendre parler…

Miaulement d'excuse, oreilles et moustaches tombantes.

- Je ne suis pas fâchée, se sentit obligée de préciser la jeune femme. Pas contre toi, en tous cas. Je vais prendre une douche et me coucher, je suis lessivée.

Quand elle entra dans sa chambre en se séchant les cheveux, ayant troqué ses habits pour un vieux pantalon de jogging et un tee-shirt trop grand qu'elle avait piqué-emprunté à Peter, elle trouva une boule de poils grise enroulée sur elle-même, dans le creux de la couette. N'envisageant pas une seule seconde de le chasser, elle se contenta de le pousser un peu pour qu'il lui fasse de la place. Dès qu'elle fut installée, il escalada son épaule en ronronnant, se coucha contre son flanc et fourra la tête dans son cou.

- Ça c'est… Vraiment mignon.

Peter cligna des yeux dans l'obscurité. Ça valait presque le coup de rester chat, en fait, songea-t-il avant de ramper sous la couette…

F – F – F

- Si notre Peter miaule, pourquoi est-ce que celui-là ne parle pas ? Il pourrait, non ?

Olivia essayait de tromper le temps et l'angoisse en posant des questions, ça semblait évident aux yeux d'Astrid. Ça l'était beaucoup moins à ceux de Walter qui, emmêlé dans des paquets de fils électriques, entreprit une ébauche de réponse :

- Le chat n'a jamais appris à parler, mais tous les humains peuvent miauler. J'ajouterais que le corps d'un chat ne permet pas l'expression de mots, sinon il est probable que Peter pourrait nous parler…

Olivia n'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite, tout en poursuivant une recherche pour l'enquête en cours –elle avait obtenu de Broyles qu'il la laisse travailler au labo, afin qu'elle puisse avoir l'œil sur les Bishop –père, fils et chat. Mais le temps de calme ne dura pas, et Lincoln lui téléphona :

- Olivia, on a une autre victime, il va falloir venir sur place. Mais je crois qu'on tient le critère de sélection… Vous nous rejoignez ?

- J'arrive.

- Je vous envois l'adresse sur votre téléphone.

- Merci, Lincoln. Je dois filer, un autre mort, lança-t-elle à l'adresse des autres, une fois qu'elle eut raccroché. Je reviens dès que je peux.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je les garde à l'œil, répondit Astrid juste avant qu'elle ne sorte.

F – F – F

Peter en était réduit à ramper. Non, sérieusement, il allait tuer Walter. C'était sûr… Merde, il avait pas de litière, ce chat ? Et qu'est-ce que foutait son savant fou de père, hein ? Il avait dis qu'il y travaillait, mais ça faisait depuis hier qu'il y travaillait, et toujours rien !

Un miaulement affreusement humain retentit, quelque part au dessus de lui. Il ne lèverait pas les yeux. Non, hors de question qu'il se regarde lui-même, piloté par ce… Argh ! Il allait commettre un parricide avant la fin de la journée ! À la seconde où il aurait récupéré son corps, il allait pendre Walter au plafond avec des fils électriques… !

Au miaulement suivant, il comprit qu'il venait peut-être de se trouver un allié, et il leva le museau. Ouch. Affreusement perturbant. Et en même temps… Fascinant. L'autre était toujours assis sur une chaise, mais il avait posé les coudes sur ses genoux et le menton dans ses mains. Il avait fait des progrès incontestables d'un point de vue somatique. Ceci dit, Peter préférait ne pas se demander ce qui s'était passé quand il avait fallu le nourrir, et tout ce qui en découlait… D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, il pouvait pas l'aider, lui ? Chat et humain un peu mélangés échangèrent un long regard. Et, contre toute attente, ils se comprirent. Un sourire amusé éclaira le visage humain et, des yeux, le félidé prisonnier d'un corps bipède lui indiqua le box de la vache. Peter ouvrit en grand ses yeux de chat : c'était une blague ? Bon, il était un peu con de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, mais quand même… L'autre semblait être complètement de son avis et leva les yeux au ciel. Peter émit un bref miaulement de remerciement et détala sous la paille.

Tuer Walter, donc. Bon. Au boulot.

F – F – F

Olivia revint au labo juste à temps pour récupérer Peter. Lequel avait profité de l'absence d'Astrid, sortie faire une course, pour se coucher sur le visage de Walter pendant qu'il dormait. Si l'hilarité du chat qui occupait le corps de Bishop fils donna quelques sueurs froides à la jeune femme, ce ne fut rien à côté de l'effet que lui firent le regard machiavélique et les ronronnements éminemment satisfaits qu'émettait la boule de poils qui obstruait les voies respiratoires du savant fou.

- Non mais vous n'avez pas honte ? s'exclama-t-elle, s'adressant autour au fiancé qu'elle tenait par la peau du coup qu'au corps humain qui avait retrouvé son calme, dans son fauteuil.

Peter miaula pour toute réponse et la gratifia d'un petit coup de patte tendre sur le nez. Ça devenait du grand n'importe quoi, cette histoire… Walter se réveilla sur un éternuement.

- Un problème, agent Dunham ?

- Oui : vous dormez pendant que vous êtes sensé chercher une solution.

- À vrai dire, Astrid m'a défendu de faire quoique ce soit en son absence, répondit le savant fou d'un ton qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ce qu'il en pensait. Mais tout est prêt, je n'attends plus que son retour pour opérer. Et votre enquête ?

- On pense qu'on a trouvé sa prochaine victime, Lincoln est sur place avec deux agents. On va le coincer.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux…

Astrid réapparut sur ces entrefaites, un sac en plastique dans chaque main.

- J'ai trouvé des bananes, mais pour la chantilly, ils étaient en rupture de stock…

Chat et humain furent de nouveau atteints d'une mystérieuse hilarité tandis que Walter manifestait son mécontentement. Olivia, qui avait commencé par lever les yeux au ciel dans un réflexe des plus humains, s'interrompit en voyant le corps de Peter pleurer de rire tandis que le chat dont il squattait le corps se faisait titubant.

- Walter, vous trouvez ça normal ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Une crise de rire qui les met dans cet état. Ça vous ennuierait d'inverser ce que vous avez fait rapidement ? Je commence à m'inquiéter.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr. Si vous voulez bien me passer Peter…, ajouta-t-il, avec autant de naturel qu'il aurait pu demander qu'on lui passe le sel –ou plutôt le sucre, compte tenu du personnage.

Une demi-douzaine de morsures, quelques égratignures et trois pansements plus tard, tout était en place. Astrid vérifiait minutieusement les branchements et les calculs de l'ordinateur.

- Bon, tout m'a l'air en ordre…

- Bien sûr que tout est en ordre ! se récria le docteur Bishop, outré qu'on mette son savoir faire en doute pour la énième fois en quarante-huit heures.

Chat et humain miaulèrent leurs doutes d'une même voix. Mais le savant fou avait déjà enclenché l'opération et, quelques secondes plus tard, les deux malheureux cobayes plongeaient dans l'inconscience.

_Est-il utile que je réitère mes menaces à peine voilées en début de chapitre… ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bon, mon coup de gueule au chapitre précédent n'a pas eu autant d'effet que je l'avais escompté… Tant pis, je n'ai pas envie de remettre ça. J'ai quelques lecteurs/revieweurs réguliers et fidèles, que demande le peuple ? Merci à vous, mes amis, c'est à vous que je dédie ce dernier chapitre avant un break qui durera jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini de rédiger la suite. Je précise que les menaces n'ont aucun effet sur moi : pour ceux qui verraient de quoi je parle, j'ai récemment refait la déco du hall de Bethesda à la tronçonneuse sous le regard effaré de Pline. Je suis complètement cinglée, plus rien ne m'effraie. Nan mais je préfère le dire ^^_

_On se reverra dans quelques temps, pour le mariage –auquel vous êtes tous invités, cela va sans dire !_

_Bien entendu, si je suis soudain noyée sous une vague de reviews, je vais me sentir obligée d'activer la rédaction… J'dis ça, j'dis rien…_

_Tous mes remerciements aux guests : Pheonix et Maev', pour leurs reviews. Love, guys !_

**« While playin' jazz you always has a Walcome mat,**

'**cause everybody digs a swingin' cat. »**

Les premières chutes de neige vidaient la côte Est de ses couleurs. Peter et Olivia n'en avaient cure. Compte tenue de l'affaire magnifiquement résolue par la jeune femme et son partenaire, ainsi que des mésaventures de Bishop fils, Broyles leur avait donné deux jours de congé –sous réserve qu'ils ne quittent pas la ville et qu'ils demeurent joignables à tout instant. Olivia se sentait légèrement coupable de laisser Lincoln seul à la barre, sans compter que les relations avec l'autre univers n'avaient jamais été aussi tendues –le dialogue était coupé depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Puis Peter avait suggéré de fêter leurs retrouvailles à sa façon, et il n'avait pas son pareil pour la distraire… De choses… Importantes… Enfin… Plus ou moins…

- Quand est-ce qu'on se marie ? demanda-t-il, fort à propos, alors qu'ils étaient roulés en boule sous la couette, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre de bas en haut, front contre front, souffles se mélangeant.

- Sais pas, répondit sa fiancée en fermant paresseusement les yeux.

- À Noël ? Pour faire plaisir à ta sœur ?

Olivia rouvrit les yeux d'un coup pour rencontrer le regard moqueur de Peter.

- Ah parce que maintenant on se marie pour faire plaisir à Rachel ?

Ils roulèrent sur le matelas en riant et le contact du corps de l'autre leur fit oublier la conversation pendant une durée indéterminée. Leurs estomacs criant famine finirent par les sortir du lit autour de l'heure du dîner. Peter cuisinait en chantant « Everybody wants to be a cat » quand Olivia revint de la salle de bain en se séchant les cheveux. Elle portait un pull trop grand qu'elle lui avait piqué. Il déambulait dans sa cuisine comme chez lui. Elle arrêta ses gestes pour le regarder et s'imprégner de cette scène qui reflétait ce qui était en train de devenir leur quotidien. Le souffle lui manqua et elle s'appuya sur le comptoir. Il cessa de chanter et lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, c'est juste…

Elle chercha ses mots. Ne les trouva pas. Se glissa dans son dos, les bras autour de son torse, et posa son menton sur son épaule. Ses gestes étaient plus parlants que n'importe quelle phrase. Il prit une de ses mains et la porta à ses lèvres, tourna la tête pour lui voler un baiser, puis reporta son attention sur son plat.

- Noël, donc ? reprit-elle.

- Tu crois qu'on aura le temps de s'organiser en à peine plus d'un mois ? Avec le bazar que c'est, en ce moment, avec l'autre univers ?

- On a quand même un avantage de taille, c'est qu'on a pas besoin de faire des plans de table avec la moitié du pays. Je sais pas toi, mais moi quand je réfléchis aux gens que je vais inviter, j'ai vite fais le tour.

- Pas faux.

Il sembla réfléchir à la question pendant quelques minutes avant de lancer :

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Que ça soit une petite fête entre nous, juste les amis et la famille ? Plutôt qu'une bringue de tous les diables…

Elle rit en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

- C'est Rachel qui a passé toute son enfance à jouer à la poupée et à rêver d'un grand mariage avec une belle robe blanche, un prince charmant et un bal.

- Hum, je vois… Toi, pendant ce temps là, tu t'amusais avec ta panoplie d'espion, tu regardais Matrix et tu montais des plans pour sauver le monde… Aïe !

- Voilà pour t'apprendre à parler aux femmes. À ta fiancée, plus particulièrement.

- Pardon.

Elle embrassa son épaule pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas fâchée avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation :

- Justement, c'est peut-être mieux de grouper les fêtes… Au pire, on programme le mariage entre Noël et le Nouvel An. Comme il est probable qu'on va louper les deux, ça rattrapera…

- Yep, bien vu. Ça me servira d'argument auprès de Walter quand faudra aller bosser le 24 et le 31. Du coup on a qu'à dire… Le 29 ? Pour avoir quelques jours de marge…

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant les minutes qui suivaient. Prévoir une date ancrait leur mariage dans la réalité. Peter s'étonnait de ne pas se sentir nerveux. Il allait se marier avec Olivia, et ça lui semblait tellement naturel, comme si ça s'intégrait dans l'ordre des choses… Elle resserra un peu plus l'étreinte de ses bras autour de lui, le front contre son dos. Avant janvier elle s'appellerait Bishop, elle dirait « mon mari » en parlant de lui… C'était à la fois complètement fou et… Fantastique. Normal. Comme si le Big Bang n'avait eu lieu que dans ce but précis : qu'un jour Olivia Dunham et Peter Bishop se rencontrent, tombent amoureux, se marient…

Ils dînèrent sans reparler du mariage, en plaisantant et en se taquinant. Mais ils avaient les yeux brillants et tout était prétexte à un contact physique. Leurs pieds se touchaient sous la table, ils se tenaient la main presque sans s'en rendre compte…

Quand ils s'installèrent dans le canapé avec un bol de pop-corn, pour regarder un film, Peter sembla prit d'une illumination et lança, l'air de rien :

- On fera des soirée ciné le vendredi soir, mais faudra alterner pour pas qu'ils se disputent…

Olivia lui jeta un regard interrogateur et son sourire se fit presque timide pendant qu'il expliquait :

- Les gosses. Ils se disputeront pour savoir qui choisit le film, alors faudra établir un roulement…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'éclater de rire, de s'attendrir, de lui adresser un regard lourd d'émotions, ou quoique ce soit du même acabit. À peine celui de se faire la réflexion que l'avenir n'avait jamais été si plein de promesses. Le téléphone sonna, le sien puis celui de Peter. Broyles était grave, Lincoln au bord de la panique. Ils raccrochèrent, s'habillèrent en quatrième vitesse. Laissèrent en plan le film, le pop-corn et les futures soirées ciné du vendredi soir. La guerre était déclarée.

**« Everybody digs a swingin' cat. »**


	6. xPhenix94

CECI EST UN MESSAGE À L'INTENTION DE xPhenix94 _(navrée pour tous ceux qui s'attendaient à un nouveau chapitre)_

Bon, alors que les choses soient bien claires :

1) Cette fic est TERMINÉE ! C'est écris en toutes lettres dans sa description (la mention _complete_ est trop obscure pour toi ?). Qui plus est j'avais précisé que c'était la fin dans mes commentaires de début de chapitre, dans le dernier et l'avant dernier. Je cite, hein ? Chapitre 4 : _« __**Il reste un chapitre**__ tout rose et tout fluffy à poster après celui-là. __»_ ; chapitre 5 : _« __Merci à vous, mes amis, c'est à vous que je dédie __**ce dernier chapitre**__ avant un break qui durera jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini de rédiger la suite.__ »_

2) Je ne suis pas à ta disposition, ni à celle de personne d'ailleurs. Je suis un être humain, pas une machine à écrire. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un(e) revieweur régulier(e) que tu peux te permettre de me harceler pour avoir la suite. Si je ne l'écris pas, c'est probablement parce que j'ai mes raisons, tu ne crois pas ? J'en ai marre de tes messages à répétition, qui perdent en politesse au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, d'ailleurs.

3) EST-CE QUE LA NOTION DE _SPOILER_ TE DIT QUELQUE CHOSE ? Probablement pas, c'est un américanisme. En gros, quand tu parles à quelqu'un de la saison 5 alors que cette personne ne l'a pas encore vue, tu la _spoiles_, tu lui gâches la surprise. Tu me suis ? La saison 5 n'étant, pour le moment, sortie qu'aux Etats-Unis, il est normal que certains francophones comme moi ne l'aient pas encore vu. Ce n'est parce que tu n'as pas su résister à la tentation d'internet que je n'ai pas, **personnellement**, envie d'attendre qu'elle sorte en France pour la voir à la télé en compagnie de mon père. J'écumais de rage après avoir lu ton avant-dernière review, parce que même si tu ne me dis pas grand chose, avec les fuites qu'il y a eu de partout je me doute déjà du ton général de cette dernière saison, ton petit commentaire sur ta propre réaction m'oriente assez bien pour ce qui est de deviner comment ça se termine. Merci de m'avoir pratiquement gâché la surprise, hein, ça fait plaisir.

Alors ARRÊTE DE ME HARCELER, NE PARLE PAS DE LA SAISON 5 AUX GENS SI TU NE SAIS PAS S'ILS L'ONT VU OU PAS ET POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL CRÉE TOI UN COMPTE, QUE JE N'AI PAS À GRIBBOUILLER DERRIÈRE MA PROPRE FANFICTION POUR TE RÉPONDRE !

(J'effacerai ce message dans quinze jours, je n'ai pas l'intention de polluer mes propres publications. J'espère que les éventuels modérateurs passant par là comprendront ma démarche et feront preuve d'indulgence.)

L'auteur profondément exaspérée.


End file.
